Vorpal Swords Daily Life
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Hanya drable singkat kehidupan para anggota Vorpal Swords di camp... YAOI SPOILER ARLERT SEMI CANON


Yoshhh ketemu lagi dengan saya Kuroko Tetsuragi sang author yang entah kenapa hijrah dari fandom antah berantah ke fandom KnB yang saiya cintai ini. Kenapa A/Nnya di depan? Saia sebenarnya juga nggak tahu kenapa ni A/N bisa dibepan tapi yo wis lah.. biarkan mereka berkembang. Sore ja ore no fanfict ga koko de START!

Team Vorpal Sword Daily Life

Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Rate K+/T

Genre: Humor, parody, friendship, shounen-ai, sports

Warning: OOC, Spoiler, ga lucu garing de el el.

STARRRRRRT

Chapter 01: 1st day

**Latihan pagi—ssu! (Aomine, Kise, Kuroko)**

Pagi yang indah disebuah gym, aman nyaman dan santai—karena yang di dalam lagi main basket dengan te—

"OI KISE! Tadi itu jelas-jelas Tetsu mau pass ke gue coeg! Dasar cowo tamvan (Tampan dan tamvan itu beda looo) lo, kamvret."

Mungkin ga bisa dibilang damai lagi si, sementara sang babyblue hanya diam melihat mantan hikarinya yang dekil dakian itu *dilempar* dengan tatapan yang datarnya mengalahkan Decim dari fandom sebelah. Sementara Kise yang dimarahi tidak terima dan balas marah.

"Haaaaaa? Apa maksudmu Aominecchi? Ya jelas lah Kurokocchi itu tadi passnya ke aku—ssu!"

Suasana antara biru tua dan kuning ini makin memanas ketika sosok babyblue itu tidak merespon atas kata-kata Kise barusan.

"Hah! Jangan bercanda—kau tidak mempassnya ke Kise kan, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Ta—tapi Kurokocchi..."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mau pass ke Aomine-kun juga."

JLEB

"Hahahaha dengar itu Ahominecchi! Kurokocchi nggak mau pass ke lo juga kelez..."

"Tetsu kok lo ga peka si... boong dikit napa -_-" protes Aomine.

"Maaf Aomine-kun barrack aku baru level 9 jadi nggak punya Peka."

"ITU PEKKA!"

Otak Kuroko lagi konslet atau emang niatan ngelawak? Para anggota Vorpal Swords (Kise, Aomine, Kuroko) tetap pada posisinya (read: bercanda) sampai Akhirnya Kuroko meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Loh Tetsu lu mau kemana."

"Perasaanku—firasatku—mengatakan bahwa Akashi-kun ada dalam radius 500 meter mendekat ke sini." Sang pemilik Quasi Emperor Eye tersebut langsung mendrabble ke depan ring lalu menembakkan phantom shoot andalannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau dimarah Akashi-kun, ayo kembali latihan."

**Ankle Break—nanodayo. (Akashi, Kise, Kuroko)**

Sore itu Trio Emperor Eye (Akashi, Kise dan Kuroko) pergi belanja untuk kebutuhan nanti malam. Di dalam perjalannan pulang, Si Kuning manggil si biri muda.

"Nee Kurokocchi..." Panggil si Kuning itu bosan.

"Ada apa Kise-kun. Dan lagi pula kok kamu bawa bola basket?"

"Aku bosan—ssu oh iya aku punya pertanyaan—ssu!"

Sementara Kuroko hanya terdiam—membiarkan si kuning melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kurokocchi bisa ankle break ga?"

Hanya dijawab gelengan singkat oleh Kuroko, sementara Akashi menatap Kise bingung.

"Emang kenapa kalau Kuroko bisa ankle break?—menurutku dia tak harus bisa."

"Hehe Akashi-cchi nggak peka—ssu~~"

"Karena—"

"Jangan bilang 'barrack aku masih level 9—'itu Pekka bukan peka. (bagi yang nggak tahu Pekka bisa cari di gugel—ane juga belum tahu -_- Barrack ane masih level 5)"

"Baru mau bilang gitu." Tanpa menghiraukan sang crimson bergunting (udah nggak lagi coeg!) Kise kembali menatap Kuroko sambil cengar-cengir.

"Nee Kurokocchi.. aku ajarin ya?" Kuroko hanya melihat Kise dengan tatapan sepolos malaikatnya itu.

"Ajarin apa?"

"Ya Ankle Break lah—ssu! Rasanya ga sreg aja kalau cuma Kurokocchi yang nggak bisa ankle break—ssu kita kan T.E.E!"

T.E.E? T.E.E itu sebenarnya cuman julukan buatan Kise—kepanjangannya adalah Trio Emperor Eye.

—rasanya songong banget ya si Kise—baru punya E.E (Emperor Eye) padahal hasil kopian -_-

"Nee~~~ neee~~~"

Sebenarnya Kuroko tak tertarik buat belajar ankle break—meskipun itu terlihat kece. Tapi melihat wajah Kise, Kuroko jadi kasihan.

Cuman gara-gara Kasihan aja ya...

"Tapi nggak mungkin kan kita bertiga—entar yang ada malah gagal jadinya—kan kita bertiga punya emperor eye."

Oh iya. Mustahil emperor eye vs emperor eye

"Setidaknya diantara kita ada yang nggak punya E.E—ssu"

"Bagaimana kalau Kagami?" usul Akashi.

"No Zone user please... Kurokocchi baru belajar—ssu!" sok english lagi si Kise memprotes pada sang kapten tim ganas tersebut.

"Midorima?"

"Ide yang bagus—ssu!" Sebenarnya Kise ada dendam kesumat ama Midorima—dia pengen lihat Midorima jatoh lagi kayak yang pas lawan Rakuzan.

"Ok kalau begitu, aku akan bicarakan dengan Midorima—dia mau atau tidak."

Merekapun pulang ditemani langit senja yang indah.

"Tunggu. Punyanya Kuroko kan Quasi Emperor Eye. Dia nggak mungkin bisa ankle break."

Potong Akashi tiba-tiba, Kise menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Quasi Emperor Eye itu memprediksi gerakan kawan bukan lawan. Masak mau make ankle break buat temen seteam -_-"

Kise dan Kuroko terdiam. "Oh iya ya..."

**Masakan apa in—hueeeekk **

"Ayo silahkan dimakan!" Riko (ampir tadi nulis Roiko -_-) menghidangkan beberapa nasi Kare yang ada disana...

Ah... apa ini bisa dibilang kare?

Sayurannya masih utuh atau mungkin cuman kebagi tiga.

"saa! Ayo jangan sungkan."

'Maaf mak... kayaknya anak emak nggak akan pulang lagi/ssu/nanodayo.'

Satu suap.

"HUEEEKK"

"Kise bertahanlah!" teriak Kagami lebai—makanan yang baru saja masuk ke mulut sang emperor kopian langsung keluar lagi—sementara anggota Kisedai yang lainnya (include Akashi) langsung menata nasi kare yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan.

'Kemampuan masak yang mengerikan.'

Akhirnya malam itu Kagami terpaksa memasak ulang untuk teman-teman satu team termasuk dua manager yang tak bisa masak itu

TBC

See you next chapter!

. Chapter 02: T.E.E


End file.
